percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Vianna Jackson
Love the picture. Sparrowsong 21:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. It took me so long to find all the right things that made her look pretty and motherly at the same time. TATN / Thalia! 21:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S I might be gone in a few minutes but I'll be back. I know. Delia's image took me like, an hour to make. It was so damn hard to find rust-colored hair! Sparrowsong 21:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Amberlynn's newest image took me 30 minutes to make. It was so hard to find that hat ant that shirt. TATN / Thalia! 21:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? Woah. Sparrowsong 21:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Even though I had no idea what I was searching for, it took me a really long time. TATN / Thalia! 21:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I am so picky about my elouai images. I'll be like "That hair's perfect...but it's a shade too dark! It's too short! It's not wavy enough! Blah blah blah, whine whine whine!" DX Sparrowsong 21:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I am too. My fugging OCD kills me. Especially when I'm already annoyed I just pick the stuff that looks OK together. Then I later realize it looks terrible. TATN / Thalia! 21:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Like how I accidentally left Stella with those ugly Minnie Mouse shoes DX. Fortunately, she doesn't care how she dresses, so I don't have to change it. And, yeah - I picked out Ivy's old outfit because it was black, but then I realized her face was too smiley and her clothes weren't emo in the least. Do you think she looks better now? Sparrowsong 21:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) She looks a bit better now. And when I made Amberlynn's before this one image, the one with the weird dress, I thought it looked perfect. Little did I know I could barely see anything and she looked like crap. TATN / Thalia! 21:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I thought that one was good, actually. Sparrowsong 21:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) After a while I hated it. TATN / Thalia! 22:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry I was showering. S'fine. Sparrowsong 22:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you working on something? TATN / Thalia! 22:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I was doing a bunch of images. I'm planning to finish Alice in a minute. Sparrowsong 22:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm creating a new character. It started with an image... YAY! TATN / Thalia! 22:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, it's gonna be really exciting! Sparrowsong 22:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Does Alice finally get claimed? TATN / Thalia! 22:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Sparrowsong 22:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Thank you so much! Does Luke come back or something? Or does she go out with Connor? TATN / Thalia! 22:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You'll see soon enough. Sparrowsong 22:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) D: Fine. I guess I was asking way too many questions... TATN / Thalia! 22:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I was just teasing! Sparrowsong 22:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. At least one of those happens. It's okay. It was mock sadness. Manipulation is one of the things I do best. YAYAYAYAAAY! thanks. TATN / Thalia! 22:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I updated. Sparrowsong 22:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) YAYAYAYAY! I must read it now! TATN / Thalia! 22:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC)